beach_patrolfandomcom-20200213-history
Bubbles
“Bubbles” is a centuries old fae trickster who appears as an adorable blond preteen child, dressed like a colorful Victorian daddy, always carrying a faded teddy bear and a colorful umbrella, speaking with a childish giggle that contrasts their actual age. They cannot comprehend technology and are weak to cold iron. Bubbles is officially a member of the Seelie court, but their political affiliation in Faerie seems complicated at the moment and they do not appear to be in contact with a monarch. Bubbles has a playful personality, performing mischief whenever they can with an almost instinctual drive. Their understanding of morals is alien to a human’s, as there appears to be certain premises their mind is unable to accept. They can always be counted on to keep their word and honor bargains, however oddly they might interpret the wording of a contract. The fae live and breathe bargains, deals, and exchanges. Bubbles is under the employment of Vivian Maddox, bound to her by magical contract as a familiar, helping her with chores around the Alexandria and assisting her in the acquisition and cataloguing of mystical secrets. They do this in exchange for protection from detection by their Seelie brethren. Bubbles is partially responsible for quieting the presence of the supernatural in Renwick for Ms. Maddox, which finds them in league with the newly formed Beach Patrol. Appearance Bubbles appears like an adorable, rosy cheeked, blond preteen child with green eyes, obscuring their actual age. They dress in fancy Victorian clothes splashed with a rainbow of colors, always carrying and umbrella and teddy bear. They speak in a giggling, musical voice. Personality Bubbles has a playful personality, performing mischief whenever they can with an almost instinctual drive. Their understanding of morals is alien to a human’s, as there appears to be certain premises their mind is unable to accept. Bubbles is disgusted by the processed materials of man’s industry and the aesthetically messy visual diarrhea present in modern cities, so they have a hard time moving around sometimes. Like most fae of their kind, Bubbles loves sweetness and can often be found consuming milk, honey, fruit, and candy, once removed from their processed containers, of course. They love art, beauty, and displays of strong emotion. Skills As a fae, Bubbles possesses various supernatural qualities. Additionally, Bubbles is a powerful and experienced magic user. They can interact with magical energies more solidly and fluidly than can a human, move with sufficient speed to appear a blur, speak with animals and plants, and fly. Bubbles is immortal and is unaffected by age and other biological wastes. Magically, they specialize in glamour, hypnosis, and transmutation. They cast spells by singing. From centuries of experience as a trickster, Bubbles has a keen grasp on human motivations and is very adept at manipulation and deceit, even without the aid of their impressive powers. Bubbles has a very advanced knowledge of flora and fauna. Relationships Events Pre-Beach Patrol Bubbles, real name Whistlewind, was a Seelie fae of the Poet caste, a powerful Sidhe breed only below the Daoine Sidhe, the supreme lords of Faerie. Poets were the tricksters, spell-weavers, record-keepers, and most importantly, entertainers. Whistlewind served Cirrus Sweetwater, a powerful lord in the Seelie court, primarily as an envoy to the human world, in which they spent centuries creating mischief and procuring amusements for their lord. Their last mission found them in the rural United States of America, where they were in charge of slowly enchanting two mortal children into the land below the hills, as there is little merchandise more delightful to the lords of faerie than mortals. Whistlewind possessed a stuffed bear that was presented to the children as a gift, and would come to life when the adults were gone, an unreal playmate for the children, whom they named “Bubbles”. Such a process of luring, to be truly satisfying, takes years, and so years Bubbles spent in the company of these twins, sharing in their moments of joy and hardship. When their father died, their mother married an oaf of a man, stupid and, increasingly, quite cruel. Time spent with Bubbles started to become less playful and more fearful, as the children began to wonder aloud whether their new father would take Mr. Bubbles away from them. Whistlewind considered this predicament with depth that surprised them. This was far from the first time they had witnessed the ugliness of mortals. Whistlewind had no idea they would grow to love the children as much as they loved their Bubbles. Human feeling is infectious, after all. That was why they were dangerous. One fateful day, the children came to their bedroom with bruises, and something in their sweet, jolly teddy bear broke. The stepfather would be left with far more than bruises. The stupid, oafish man was inflicted with a burning, crippling madness, feeling insects dance beneath his skin, flowers blooming behind his eyes and tongue, and birds gnawing at his ever-healing flesh. He danced through the farmlands raving mad, seeing colors in reverse and feeling every sounded magnified hundreds of times. Eventually, his body began to emit a delicious, irresistible, bloody scent for miles around, upon which wild animals, beginning with his very own dogs, tore him to pieces. But in leaving the form of the teddy bear and revealing themselves, as well as interfering with the acquisition of Lord Sweetwater’s prizes, Whistlewind had broken rules. And breaking rules is a thing most dangerous for the Fair Folk. Whistlewind was time-locked, placed in a deep, immobile sleep for time unknowable. When they awoke, they laid in an empty farmland, their former body lying next to them. To this day, they haven’t the faintest idea where the children are, or if they are even still alive. Keeping the name they gave them and carrying their old body wherever they go as a reminder of them, Bubbles traverses the earth, doing as fae do, no longer welcome in the land below the hills, or in their court. Category:Protagonists Category:Beach Patrol Category:Characters Category:Renwick, California residents Category:Fair Folk Category:Seelie Court Category:Aos Sidhe Category:Magic users Category:Characters who can fly Category:Immortals Category:Elemental manipulators